Genin!
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: Sasuke returns! They talk about shinobi ranks, Sasuke reacts! What is his reaction, say you? Well then, read and review! Crackfic.Rated T for cursing.


Another story! Yay!

I do not own Naruto...yet. Haha.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Naruto screamed. "Sasuke's back!!"

Tsunade choked on her sake. "What the hell?! Uchiha's back? Oh, I feel another hangover coming up."

Naruto screamed, yet again. "Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Come _on_, your vocabulary hasn't changed a bit?!" He smirked. "Tch. Same old Teme."

"Dobe. Shut the fuck up."

"Whatever. Come on, let's go to Sakura-chan's house." Sasuke followed, because he had no choice. The doba dragged him halfway across Konoha.

* * *

Sakura opened the door. "Naruto? What are you doing he - Uchiha." But when she saw who it was she was tempted to slam it back closed. But instead she used a cool, relaxed demeanor that rivaled his. She smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"What the hell are you doing at my house, Uchiha?" she smirked.

"Is that any way to treat your teammate?"

"Teammate? You're not our teammate."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you were. You're now our ex-teammate. And I thought emo boy here was a genius."

"Hn. I am not emo."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Guys! Break it up, will you?" Naruto yelled.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Don't use my catchphrase. Second grade copycat."

"I'm not. Second grade, am I? I'm the Hokage."

"A weakling became Hokage? That's a first."

"Nani, Sakura-chan?!"

"You idiots. I was kidding!"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Got nothing to brag about?"

"Ha. I'm an ex-ANBU. Jounin rank. And you're still a Genin._ Poor Sasuke._"

"Sasuke's still a _Genin_? I feel sorry for you. Konohamaru's Chuunin rank! And you're being _left behind_. Dude, I'm in ANBU!" Naruto laughed.

"So what if I'm still a Genin?"

"You admitted it! You're still a _Genin_! Look, Kurenai-sensei's son is at your level, _Genin_!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow, how long was I gone?"

"Well, Teme, you were gone since we were _Genin_." Naruto said, not really paying attention.

"Yes. And all of our batchmates, including this idiot, passed _Genin_."

"That's it! Stop saying that G-word!"

"That what, that you're still a _Genin_?" Kakashi asked from the window.

"Yes! Stop saying I'm a Genin! Please!" Sasuke pleaded.

The three were speechless. 'Sasuke said please..?' They gawked at him.

Sasuke stormed out of Sakura's house, ripping the door in the process.

"Sasuke-kun?"

-

Sasuke stalked off to the Godaime's office.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade stirred. "What the fuck, Uchiha?"

"Am I..."

"Are you what?"

"Still a Genin?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, I can't hear you. What?"

"Am I still a Genin?"

Tsunade looked at him blankly. "Say it again. Louder."

"What rank am I in?!"

"..Oh. _Genin_."

"What the hell? Didn't I pass the Chuunin exams?"

"No."

"No?! Why me? Why?!" Sasuke collapsed to the floor and wailed.

Tsunade got up from her chair, and sat beside Sasuke and comforted him. "Shh, Sasuke, it'll be okay."

Sasuke turned his head to where Tsunade's boobs were and sobbed into them. "No it's not! All of my batchmates are Jounin or ANBU, and I'm still a Genin! This is bad for my rep! Damn it, I'm the last Uchiha! Even Naruto surpassed me!"

"Well, if you hadn't left, you even might be Hokage right now. You know, the only candidates for Hokage are the members of Team 7. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Except Sai, of course."

"Noo! I shouln't have left! I wanna be Hokage!" Sasuke bawled and pound the floor with his hands. His wail was heard in all of Konoha.

Naruto was in Ichiraku, eating peacefully with Hinata, when he heard the ear-piercing wail. Hinata gave a start. He instantly recognized it. _'Sasuke_._' _Naruto ran, dragging Hinata by her hand.

Sakura was in the hospital, extracting poison when she heard it. Startled, she screamed, thus resulting with the bubble popping, splashing water everywhere. Ino, who was with her, dropped the basin of water. Like Sakura, she screamed too. "What the hell is going on?!" They ran to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi was halfway to Sunagakure with Gai, Kiba and Shino when Shino's insects suddenly died. "No! My insects! Brethren!" His eyes were full of killer intent. "Thou who slayeth my brethren shalt payeth! Thou shalt payeth! Bwahahahaha!" Kiba looked at him like he was an idiot. "Shino? Are you okay?" Shino paid no heed to Kiba, still laughing like a madman. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Sasuke. Get ready to die when we get there."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were training. Lee was screaming youthfully. Neji sighed. "Lee. Stop it." At that instant, Lee dropped the prospect of youth on the spot. "Neji! What did you do? Lee? What happened?" Tenten screamed. Lee looked at Tenten. "Sasuke screamed bloody hell." The three looked at each other, puzzled. Then they ran to the tower to see what waas going on.

Shikamaru and Chouji were at the barbecue stand when the barbecue on Chouji's stick fell off, uneaten. Chouji suddenly knelt to the ground and wept over his barbecue. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked rather leisurely to the Hokage's tower.

As members of Rookie 12 burst through the door, they saw Tsunade and Sasuke in a very compromising position.

"Shishou? Err.."

Tsunade glared at them. "Shh! Sasuke's sleeping!"

"Y'know, sometimes I don't wanna be Hokage." Naruto said.

* * *

Okay! Done! Was it good? R&R!


End file.
